In a computing environment, one may wish to automate functional steps of an application, for example, for functional testing or user interaction automation in an application. As an example, in a web-based application, one may wish to test results of changes to a web page by recreating typical user interactions on that page after the changes have been made. In this example, it may be desirable to record events that resulting from actions upon the web page during the user interaction. Recording the events yields an ability to playback the user actions on a web page during a functional test for the web-based application.